


midnight

by guiltykissmyass



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, yeah.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 18:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17349944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guiltykissmyass/pseuds/guiltykissmyass
Summary: “Jun-kun~”“Ohii-san, ‘s like, midnight.” Jun grumbles, not moving from the comfort of his bed. It’s not unlike Hiyori to pester him like this no matter the hour.





	midnight

**Author's Note:**

> I read like 2 chapters of summer live w them in it so enjoy my sexy mischaracterization ;)

“Jun-kun~”

“Ohii-san, ‘s like, midnight.” Jun grumbles, not moving from the comfort of his bed. It’s not unlike Hiyori to pester him like this no matter the hour.

There's a kick against the bottom of his bunk. _This again?_ Jun sits up slightly, leaning over the side to peer down at Hiyori. He can just barely make out his figure with how dark the room is and all.

“What?” He murmurs, feeling for his phone under the mess of sheets. Upon finding it, he pulls it out and flicks the flashlight on. Hiyori flinches, moving a hand to shield his eyes.

“Too bright—”

“Sorry. Couldn't see.” He turns it off, instead just turning up his screen brightness so there's a faint glow. “Anyway, what's up?”

Hiyori looks up at him with a small smile, something that immediately notifies Jun that he wants something.

“Come down, please♪” He lilts. “I require your warmth, Jun-kun. It gets so cold in these winter months, you know~”

“...‘m too tired to climb down, so…”

There's a series of annoyed kicks and whiny _Jun~kun_ ’s when he tries to lie back down, and after about 20 seconds he decides this is much worse to deal with.

“Alright, alright, gimme a sec.” Jun sighs, earning a happy cheer from Hiyori. He carefully descends the ladder, feeling out each rung to make sure he doesn't fall. Once his feet hit the floor, he moves to take a seat on the edge of Hiyori’s bunk.

“No, no, that will not do. Come on, I’m cold~” Hiyori lifts up the covers, inviting Jun under.

“...if you're sure…” Jun mumbles, carefully lying down beside Hiyori. Turning on his side, he wraps his arms around his senior’s waist, head tucked into the crook of his neck. “How’s this?”

“Perfect,” Hiyori says contently, pulling the sheets overtop of them. Within minutes he seems fast asleep, Jun close to passing out himself.

“...g’night Ohii-san, love you.” Jun says quietly, eyes fluttering shut.

“...love you too, Jun~kun♡” Comes the softly-chuckled response from an apparently-not-sleeping Hiyori. _Shitshitshitshitembarrassingembarrassingem_ —

Hiyori snickers, turning his head a little and pushing back against Jun’s chest. “I can feel you blushing, so cute!”

“Nnh, whatever, just go to sleep.” Jun huffs, ignoring the fluttering feeling in his stomach.

“Aah, fine, fine. Goodnight.” Hiyori hums, breaths growing shallow as he falls asleep in Jun’s arms.

 

**Author's Note:**

> im hungry


End file.
